


Breathe

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [25]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Smoking, The Quarry, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Beverly finally gets Eddie to try weed for the first time. Based on art by 90stoz on tumblr!





	Breathe

Beverly Marsh and Eddie Kaspbrak are both almost seventeen when they realize they don’t hang out together just the two of them as much as the other losers do. Beverly, being herself, immediately decides she must put and end to it. She knows Eddie’s birthday nears the end of November. She knows that even in his years of dating Richie Tozier, he’s never let a joint or cigarette touch his lips.

In the friend group that the losers form, this would be considered a rarity. Even Ben would take a puff off of Bev’s cigs from time to time, especially around final exams for the semester. Eddie is the only one. He’s not against the prospect. He’s known for several years that he’s not really an asthmatic, he just never has had the perfect situation to try it.

It was always too early in the morning to be high, or he’d have to be home to his overbearing mother soon enough that he’d be scared to wobble into the home reeking of pot. But, Beverly knows exactly how to get around it. She convinces Eddie to tell his mom he’ll be staying at Bill’s, Bill is probably one of Sonia’s favorites, if only she knew.

Instead of staying the night at the Denbrough home, he’ll be heading over to the apartment Bev lives in to stand on the fire escape. He’ll rap his knuckles on her bedroom window until she comes out, a baggie of the substance in her over the shoulder bag along with a pipe and a joint pre-rolled. She doesn’t know what he’ll prefer, just enough to know that he won’t be able to handle a bong his first time.

She climbs out of the window clumsily, though it’s easy enough considering she’s not as lanky and gangly as her boys. “Ay, Edward, you ready to pop your weed cherry?” she chuckles softly. Her orange-y red hair seems to glow in the hues of the evening sunset.

Eddie smiles sheepishly. Breaking rules has always been a toughy for him, he’s had it pounded into him how everything about the entire world is dangerous, but he likes to push his own limits. It’s his own way of sticking it to his awful mother, even though she can never know about any of it. Not that he’d tell her, he’ll just have to come up with another innocent story about he and the losers when she asks him next. “I’m ready,” he nods and already starts his way down the fire escape. They’ve already made plans to go to the quarry to do this, the losers are about the only kids who hang around there. Not much chance of being caught.

It doesn’t take long to arrive there, the sky leaning into cool colors of purple and blue and vague pinks and mauve, all painted across as if the galaxy above is really a watercolor painting like the ones Bill paints for his art class. It creates the perfect mood, soothing and quiet, safe. It feels safe. Something Eddie wouldn’t expect on a night when he plans to try drugs for the first time.

“So, you sure you’re ready?” Bev asks, pushing for his continuous consent in this. It won’t do him harm, but she does worry about him with his mother and all.

“You first, I’ll take a hit after you do,” he says with a wink, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie. “I wanna record this night for prosperity,” he says sheepishly. He’s always been into documenting everything. Life is fragile, he plans to leave his mark.

She lights the joint with the faint fwip of the lighter. She takes a pull and it sizzles as the paper and the plant burn. She holds the smoke in, her eyes shut as she does. She blows out smoothly, holding it between her fingers. Eddie snaps a picture there before taking it for himself.


End file.
